


Breathe 2: the story continues

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Blazey likes to play, Ian is 17, Medical equipment, The bills keep comming, barley and laurel get a job, barley is 20, ian finally is home, oxygen machine, sequil, who let the dogs out?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is a sequil to breathe.In this story, ian is finally home from the hospital. The medical equipment is delivered and the medical bills start pouring in, leaving Laurel and Barley to obtain jobs to pay them all as they kept comming in like someone opened the floodgates.Blazey keeps ian company when he is home alone.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It had been 3 hours since ian came home from the hospital. Blazey finaly got bored of kissing and slobbering all over ian and decided that some fetch was in order.

She grabbed her ball from the living room and motioned for ian to follow her outside to the front yard.  
Ian smiled and laughed as he followed the small dragon out to the front yard.

Just when ian got to the living room, he saw the oxygen truck in the front yard. He saw the equipment being wheeled into the house on a dolly and a stressed out Laurel holding the bill for it all. She looked like she was going to cry any second. Barley walked over to her and patted her on the back. He asked her what was wrong and Laurel showed Barley the bill and he too got the 'im about to start the warerworks' look as well.

This unsettled ian and he asked what was wrong. Laurel and Barley said nothing was wrong but ian knew that was a lie. He didnt want to pressure anyone so he grabbed Blazeys toy and walked out the door to the front yard.   
The oxygen machines were carried up the stairs and set up in ian's room while ian was outside. Ian knew this because he saw it going on through his window from outside.

About 20 minuets later, he watched as the oxygen company drove away and left the front yard.

He knew that it was time to head back inside to see the damage everyones mood was left in.  
Ian walked inside and saw Laurel hunched over the kitchen table, bawling and Barley trying to console her, shedding a few rouge tears as well. 

Ian didnt want to bother them so he walked upstairs. As he got to the third step, he heard his mom say that she was going to have to get a job to pay for all the bills flooding in. Barley said he too would get a job as well to help out.

Ian instantly knew that his mom and brother were crying over the expenses he caused them.   
He couldnt help but shed a few silent rogue tears himself as he walked up to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

When he got to his room, ian noticed the equipment set up and plugged into the wall.  
He looked at the machines and sighed.

One was a machine that stayed at home and one was a portable concentrator he would be taking with him everywhere if he knew he would be spending the night somewhere or being gone from the house for long periods of time. Some extra equipment was in a small box next to the machine plugged into the wall. 

This was his new life.  
What did he ever do to deserve this?  
This equipment was causing horrible bills for his mom and brother to pay and he was helpless to pay anything. This bothered Ian sad and he continued to cry.  
He slumped over onto his bed and held his face in his hands.  
Blazey heard ian cry and whimpered as she scratched on the door until she opened it up herself. The door wasn't completely closed to begin with.

She jumped up onto the bed and snuggled up next to ian. She licked his arm and nuzzled her nose into his hip.  
Ian could tell it was bothering her that he was upset.

Just another thing he was helpless to solve.

At this moment, ian felt so small and helpless. He never ever wanted to put such a burden on his mom and brother but it happened and he couldnt do anything about it.

He needed the equipment to survive so he couldn't return it. Just look at it and silently wish things weren't so expensive. 

Ian reached down and patted Blazey on the head. This somehow comforted him. He knew this was the reason Blazey was laying so patiently beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly, he heard his moms car pull out of the driveway. He looked outside his window and saw both his mom and brother drive away in his moms car.   
He picked up his phone and dialed Barley.

He was confused as to what was happening.

"Hey bro, whats going on. Why are yall leaving?" Ian asked, confused.  
"We aren't leaving you. Mom and I are looking for jobs for a little bit. We will be back in a few hours."  
Ian acted stupid for a moment. He knew why they were looking for jobs but decided to act oblivious and ask why.  
There was silence on the other line for a whole minute and then the speakerphone was turned on and Laurel spoke.

"Ian, the medical bills are a little more than expected. Your brother and I are going to find a job to pay for them all. We are not at all blaming you. You didnt know this would happen. But still, that doesn't change anything. We will be back home soon dear. We will order pizza when we get back. Be thinking what type of pizza you want and text Barley. I love you dear." 

Laurel hung up the phone and then ian threw his phone on the bed. He fell back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling.  
This was not what he wanted to happen when he turned 17.   
Instead it did happen and now he had to deal with it.

Ian wiped a few tears from his eyes and then picked up his phone to surf his phone.  
Blazey curled up in the bend of his arm and watched as ian scrolled through YouTube.  
Ian laughed as he saw the small dragon intently watch the video on his phone.

Ian patted Blazey's head and laughed.  
"You little stinker. You watching videos with me?"  
Blazey licked ian's face and wagged her tail happily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has medical equipment references and a short description. Nothing gorey but can be unsettling to those who don't know what is happening. 
> 
> Just a heads up.

Blazey sat in the bend of ian's arm and watched videos with him for the next 3 hours.  
During this time, ian noticed something interesting about the little dragon; something he never noticed before.

Everytime he would yawn or was about to fall asleep, she would lick his face to wake him up, almost like she was reminding him to use oxygen before he fell asleep.  
This impressed ian and somehow made him draw closer to the little dragon.

Ian saw support animals before but never knew that the family pet would become his! Ian wanted to make an effort to train Blazey to remind her when he needed to use oxygen and other important things. He wanted to tell his mom and brother about this as well. He had to tell his mom and brother about this wonderful thing that happened!

An hour later, Laurel called and asked what type of pizza he wanted. She seemed in a good mood and so was Barley. Ian told them he wanted pepperoni and sausage pizza. Laurel said ok and that she would get the pizza and head home.

Ian hung up the phone and then sat up with his legs crossed on the bed.  
He picked up the portable oxygen concentrator and turned it on. It was battery operated and could also be plugged in to save the battery as well and to charge it.  
He opened the extra small box and found the tubing for the portable machine. He connected the tubing to the machine and the big machine, getting it ready for that night. He connected to the portable machine and turned it on. Blazey sat and watched wide eyed as ian sat upright and took a few breaths. He rubbed Blazey's head and then nodded, giving her the cue he was ok.  
He carried the machine with him downstairs and sat on the couch. Soon after, he began to doze on the couch. Blazey jumped up and laid on Ian's lap and rested as well.


	5. Chapter 5

A few minuets later, laurel and Barley came home, carrying the pizza and laughing. They saw ian asleep on the couch and stopped talking as not to wake ian.

Too late.

Ian slowly opened his eyes and saw his mom and brother smiling and holding the pizza in their arms.

He sat up and smiled as well. He stood up and helped carry the pizza into the kitchen.  
Laurel asked ian if he wanted some pizza and he nodded.

Laurel handed ian his box of pizza and ian smiled. He took the box over to the couch with a paper plate. He put a slice onto the paper plate and put it on the floor. Blazey sped over and began to eat it. He patted her head and then took a bite himself.

Ian turned off the machine and unhooked. He smiled and then said, "Yall look happy. Care to share why?"

Laurel looked at Barley and then said, "Barley and I got a job. It doesnt pay alot but it is something.  
Barley is a dishwasher and busses tables and i am a waitress. We start tomorrow at the little diner a mile away from here. I know the owner."

"Thats great you guys. I have something to show you. Blazey did something thst really impressed me. I think you will be impressed too. Just watch." 

Ian put his pizza down on the table infront of him. He then pretended to yawn, stretch and 'fall asleep' on the couch. Blazey stood alert and jumped onto him, licking his face over and over. She whimpered a few times and nudged the tubing over closer to Ian's hand then nudged Ian's hand to wake him up. Ian pretended to hook the tubing up and Blazey calmed down. Ian nodded and patted Blazey on the head.

Laurel and Barley looked at each other and smiled. They walked over to Blazey and patted her on the head. "Good girl. Ian, that is amazing. You need to train her more. This could be very helpful." Laurel said happily as she continued to pat Blazey on the head. Barley walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a box of treats from the cabinet. He threw one down for Blazey and she ate it in one bite.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone sat down on the couch and ate pizza. Ian proceeded to tell his mom and brother that he was happy for them for their jobs but he was so sorry that he was the cause that they needed to get them in the first place.

Laurel patted ian on the shoulder and told him thst it couksnt be helped and not to worry. Ian then begged to help out with the bills as well. Laurel and Barley told ian that it wasn't needed. Ian felt bad about not being allowed to help. But he quickly reverted his attention to Blazey who crawled up next to him on the couch, waiting for more pizza scraps.  
Ian handed Blazey the crust of the pizza he didnt want and then Blazey ate them and sat down at Ian's feet.

"Are you gonna be ok tomorrow by yourself honey? We work this week Sunday through Friday. Then next week Monday through Friday unless they need us. We work 8 hours a day, 6 am to 3 pm unless otherwise stated." Laurel said.

"Yeah ill be ok. I'll let u know if I am not. I'll be at school Monday." Ian said.  
"That reminds me. Monday I need to call your teachers and tell them about your oxygen situation. I know you don't want me to but it needs to be done."  
"I know mom. I'm not complaining. This is my life now. At least I have one more year of school left."

Barley patted ian on the back and then got up to get ready for bed. Ill see you in the morning lil bro. Sweet dreams."  
Barley went to his room and then took a shower before bed.  
Laurel for up and put the empty pizza boxes into the trash.  
Ian looked at her and said, "Hey mom, can I work a day or two at the diner too? Just a few hours on my days out of school? I just wanna help. Please let me help."  
Laurel walked over to ian, put her hand on his shoulder and said, "ian, until you are more accustom to your new trach, I cant take the risk of you working until you get used to everything. Once things settle down, then we will talk about it, ok?"  
Ian nodded his head in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

Ian stood up, grabbed his portable oxygen machine and then headed upstairs to his room. "Ill see you tomorrow morning mom. Have a good night and thank you for the pizza."

"Your welcome dear. Sweet dreams."

Ian went to his room. He got his pajamas and then went to take a bath.  
He usually took showers but since everything happened, he decided to take a bath instead.   
He drew the water and then got undressed as the tub filled up. He poured some soap into the tub for a bubble bath, something he hadent had in a while.   
He stood infront of the mirror and stared at his new forming muscles in his arms, legs and abs. He was starting to look more like a man than a scrawny, awkward teen he used to look like. Hair was starting to grow on his arms legs, face and chest and ian didnt like it but right now he was too lazy to shave so he left it.

Ian turned the water off and then stepped into the bath. He sat down and then leaned his head back against the wall.  
He looked like one giant bubble and it made him laugh.  
He remembered having a bubble bath when he was a little boy. Oh how he loved playing with the bubbles and throwing them in the air and tossing them against the wall.  
He all but forgot how much fun that was until now.  
He picked up some bubbles and laughed like a little kid, throwing them in the air and laughing over and over.  
Soon, the bubbles began to dissolve in the water and ian decided to bathe and get out.

Ian finished bathing and got out. He dried off and then got dressed. He drained the water in the tub and then turned off the bathroom light. He walked over to his bed. He sat on the edge and turned on the oxygen machine plugged into the wall. He hooked up and then crawled under the covers. He surfed his phone a little and then fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day round early morning, laurel and barley came into the room. Laurel kissed ian gently on the forehead as not to wake him and then quietly left the room and then headed to work.

Luckily ian didnt wake up.

A few hours later, ian woke up and blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the dim light in the room.  
He turned off the machine next to him, unhooked and then walked downstairs.  
He already knew his mom and brother were already gone as Blazey lay by the front door, on guard.

Ian grabbed some cereal and milk and then sat down at the kitchen table. Blazey sat at Ian’s feet, waiting for his leftovers.  
Ian finished his cereal and milk and then let Blazey drink the leftover milk in the bowl.  
Ian put the empty bowl in the sink and washed it before going upstairs to change into regular clothes.  
He got into a pair of jeans and t-shirt and then changed his socks and went around the house shoeless.

He sat down on his bed and turned on his TV.  
He watched some tv for a little bit and then turned the TV off and slipped on his red and white high top sneakers.  
He put his portable oxygen machine in its carrying case, grabbed his house key, wallet and cellphone and then headed downstairs.  
He locked the front door behind him and then began to walk. He didnt know where he was headed but he was sure he woukd figure it out as he went.


	9. Chapter 9

Once Ian reached the front yard, he decided to go to the park.  
It wasn't very far, about half a mile or so and it was a nice day so Ian figured why not?

Once he got to the park, ian sat down on a bench in the shade. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and then surfed his phone a bit to pass the time.  
The wind was blowing nicely outside and it was farely cool outside, making it comfortable to sit in and relax.

Ian surfed his phone and watched the geese and ducks waddle across the ground, searching for bread and other delectable delights to eat.

Soon, 12 noon approached. Barley video called Ian as he was on lunch break.  
"Hey lil bro. What you up to? Oh you at the park? Sounds like fun."  
"Hows work? Where's mom." Ian asked Barley who smiled and said, "She gets on lunch at 1230. I go to lunch at 12. They don't want family members fratranizing during work hours."  
"Gotcha. So how are yall liking the job? I told mom I wanna work there on the weekend when I'm not in school. But she says she wants to be cautious until I get used to my new trach. She doesn't want anything bad to happen. She says once I get used to things then she said she would talk to me about it. I figure it will be a no."   
"Dont think like that, Ian. Give it a week or so and then I promise I'll talk to her myself if you still wanna work weekends. It wouldn't be alot of hours maybe a few hours or so but if you are serious I'm sure we can figure out something."  
Ian smiled and then said thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

Ian and Barley video chatted a little bit and then Barley had to go to work.   
"Hey lil bro, I gotta go back to work. Mom should be able to call you here soon. I'll see you after we get off work. Have fun and take care."  
Ian smiled and said that he would.   
Ian folded his arms and felt the cool breeze against his face. It felt good to be out of the hosptial. He hated that place. But everything has a reason behind it.

A few minuets passed. Suddenly, Laurel video called and Ian picked up.  
"Hey mom. How's work going?"  
"Good. Barley told me you were chilling at the park. I bet you are happy to be out and about. How did you sleep last night? I bet you were ecstatic to sleep in your own bed last night."  
"Oh yes. It felt so good and I'm so glad to be able to relax and be at home. I hope to get a routine real soon. Hopefully I can start work soon."  
Laurel sighed and then said, "Ian, about that. Barley told me thst you kept insisting you wanted to work and that I told you no to wait. Ian, I dont care if you work, ok? But I'm so afraid since your trach is new, something might happen to it while you are at work. I mean, what if you get a job around water, you might get it wet."  
"I can get some bandanas. Cover it up real good." Ian said.  
Laurel sighed and then said, "ok ian. Ill talk to my boss and see what you can do on the weekend. I cant make any promises but ill let you know what he says today. Anyways, how has things been for you?"  
"Pretty good. Almost got attacked by a goose searching for bread. I told it I didnt have bread and my feet wernt food."  
Laurel laughed and said, "You kinda need those. Silly birds. I was taking with Barley about how Blazey was acting and we both agree that we want to get her trained to be a service animal for you. Would you like that?"  
Ian smiled and said that he would love that.  
"Then its settled. We will get her in training next week. I have to search around for someone who can do stuff like that. I'll let you know how that goes."   
Ian nodded and smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Laurel and ian talked a little bit bout things going on and what his plans were after school tomorrow. Laurel told ian that she would be calling his teachers and telling them his situation on her way to work tomorrow.   
Ian agreed and nodded his head.  
Laurel looked at ian and then said, "ian, how do you really feel about all of this? I mean you weren't happy about any of this in the hospital and you really don't seem happy about it now. I know having a hole in your throat isn't fun and fashionable but it saves your life."  
"To be honest, I dont really care what everyone thinks about me with the trach or not. I just don't like the pain. It is still sore to eat and drink and talk and when i lay on it, it feels like my throat is on fire and a lump is there. I'm honestly afraid to touch it and to clean it because it hurts so bad, but I know if i don't then it will get infected and ill get lung infection and broncitis and that isn't fun at all. I try so hard to cover it up with gauze but pressure on it hurts alot. I tried to drape a thin towel over it last night and it seemed to feel ok. Ill go to the store before I go home and get some bandanas to use. I have a little bit of money in my wallet."  
"That sounds like a good idea Ian. Have you thought of using an ice pack or a heating pad on your neck and using pain relievers?"  
"Actually no i haven't. That's a good idea mom. Do we have a heating pad or ice pack?"  
"The ice pack yes we do. It is in the freezer and the heating pad we do as well. I just dont know where it is. It's probably in my closet somewhere. I'll look when I get off tonight."  
Ian nodded and smiled. 

Soon, it was time for Laurel to go back to work. She smiled and then said she had to go before she hung up.  
Ian smiled and waved goodbye then hung up as well.   
He sat a little bit longer on the bench before getting up and heading to the store.


	12. Chapter 12

Once he got to the store, ian went to the clothing section and looked at the bandanas. Some were rough, some were ugly, some were too long some had my little pony and girlie things, and then, ian found the most comfortable looking bandanas of them all.  
They were light weight and really soft. It felt like the type of material that people use to make newborn baby clothes with. It made him super happy to feel them. He grabbed several colors and then went to get some pain reliever before checking out.

On his way to the pharmacy for the pain reliever, he bumped into one of the mean, popular girls from school, Macy Harrison. She looked at him with wide eyes. "Well, well if it isnt pizza face Lightfoot. What happened to you?" She said staring at Ians neck and pointing. She gave a 'eeew he's a cripple' look before gasping.  
"Its a long story. I dont wanna talk about it." Ian said.  
"Oh great, another person beside me who thinks I look like a cripple." Ian thought to himself.  
"You had better be at school tomorrow. You missed all last week."  
"I was kinda in the hospital. Mind your own business, nosey. Geez." Ian said, loosing his patience and getting fed up with the 'Ian the cripple' comments.  
The teen gave a oh my God look and gasped again. "Let me guess, that bag on your shoulder is some kind of crip bag isn't it? Something handicapped people use to get around. I knew it just by looking at you thst you were 'special needs.' Hahahha." She shook her head and then walked away. She turned to say a few more words to make Ian feel worthless before walking away. "So sad you chose to waste your life as a handicapped person. Noone likes handicapped people. Noone will date you now because you look like a freak. Mark my words, Ian. People will grow to hate you even more now that you have a stupid hole in your neck and you carry a purse. Such a shame, such a pitty." "I didnt choose to be this way, Macy. It just happened to me over a period of time. Quit being like that." "Being like what? A beautiful, popular princess who is loved by everyone at New Mushroomton High. A lovely little lady with perfect skin and a not handicapped body. Oh ian, don't flatter yourself, you pimply, handicapped freak. I need to go before your ugliness rubs off on me. Ugh!" Ian went and got some pain reliever and then checked out. As he walked, he tried to hide the tears that swelled up in his eyes but some managed to stream down his cheeks. Ian didnt want to give Macy the benefit of the doubt by her seeing him cry. Ian went to check out, all the while trying to hide his face and neck. He didnt want anyone else to make fun of him. He grabbed his bags and walked back home.


	13. Chapter 13

On the way home, Ian listened to his music with headphones to try and forget all that Macy had to say to him.  
He wasnt a freak. He wasn't a looser lkke she made him out to be.  
He had a feeling that it was gonna be a long and rough day at school tomorrow because of his trach.  
He didnt want to be treated any different than he used to be treated. Just because he looked different now didnt mean he had to be treated like a cripple. He wasn't a cripple. He could still do everything like he used to do, he just had trouble breathing at night and had to have assistance. That was all.  
But he had a feeling that the mean, ruthless teens at his school would take it way out of proportion like they always did.  
Thankfully, he had a neck cover he could wear so he would look less like a 'cripple'.

Soon, ian made it home and Blazey's happy attitude made ian feel better.  
He ran upstairs and to his room, Blazey chasing him the whole way.  
Once he got up to his room, Ian sat down on his bed and swung his oxygen bag off of his shoulder and put it on the bedpost beside his bed. He opened the bag and pulled out all 6 of the bandanas he bought. He pulled out the dark olive green one and slipped it on over his head. It was so comfortable he was beside himself. It didn't hurt his neck at all and it was soft as a cloud.  
Ian put the other bandanas on his bedside table and then pulled out the pain reliever. He took out two and took them with some water.  
He laid back on his bed and let the tears flow. Blazey jumped up onto Ian's bed and snugged next to Ian, trying to make him feel better. Ian reached down and patted Blazey on the head and smiled. "At least you don't think I'm a freak." Ian said to Blazey who gave ian a great big lick on his cheek.


	14. Chapter 14

Ian played with Blazey for a while. He rolled a ball on the floor and she would roll it back. It was so much fun he almost forgot about what Macy had said to him at the store.

Soon, laurel and barley came home.  
They went upstairs to talk with Ian and saw him playing with Blazey on the floor next to his bed.

They walked into Ians room and smiled.  
"It looks like you found yourself some really nice bandanas lil bro. Are they comfortable?" Barley asked ian who nodded.   
Laurel could sense something was wrong with ian. She walked over to her son and patted him on the back.  
"Whats wrong ian? You can talk to me."  
Ian wrapped his arms around his mom tightly and then began to sob intensely.  
"Do you think im a freak? Noone will ever date me because I have a hole in my throat and I carry a purse. I dont wanna be a handicapped special needs kid, mom."  
"Ian. There will be no such talk in this house. You are just fine. Who told you this nonsense?" Laurel said, getting very upset.  
"A popular girl at school that bumped into me at the store today. She said noone will date me because I'm a freak and noone loves handicapped special needs people. People will hate me even more than they already do."  
Laurel patted ian on the back and comforted him. "I was afraid of that. Ill have a word with the principal tomorrow as well. Everything will be ok dear. I love you so much."  
Laurel gave ian a kiss on the forehead and cradled him in her arms. Ian stopped crying and nuzzled his nose into her chest. It was so comforting to be held so tightly.  
Barley hugged ian as well.   
"Ill beat up whoever calls my brother a handicapped freak and excludes him from things. My brother isnt a freak. He isn't handicapped either. He can take care of himself completely. Oh im so mad right now." Barley clenched his fists and tried to calm down. Anyone who hurt his little brother in any way made him extremely angry, almost black out angry. Laurel had to calm Barley down and tell him to take a walk to cool down before he punched a wall and broke his hand again like he did last month.  
His hand just healed up too.  
Barley went to take a walk and tried to calm down. Laurel sat down with Ian on the edge of his bed and talked bout each others days.  
Ian showed her his bandanas he got and Laurel smiled.   
"These are so soft honey. I'm so glad you got them. Are they comfortable for you?" Laurel asked ian as she looked at one of the bandanas closely.  
"Oh very much so. When I get more money, imma buy some more. They had more but I ran out of cash."  
Laurel reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. She pulled out a 20 and handed it to ian. "Let's go get some more and while we are at it, let's get something at the store to make for dinner."  
Ian smiled and nodded his head happily.  
Ian followed laurel out to the car and they both headed to the store.   
Halfway there they found a tired Barley, huffing and puffing as he was out of breath.  
Ian rolled down his window and said, "Get in the car big bad wolf. Quit trying to huff and puff and blow everything down fatty."  
Barley turned to ian and laughed.  
Barley got into the car and they headed to the store.  
Once theh got there, ian showed them the bandanas he found and threw some more into the basket. Barley asked what they were and ian picked one up and handed it to his brother who oohed and awwed over how soft it was. "Do these help your neck feel better lil bro?" Oh yes they are so comfortable. Im wearing one right now."   
Barley reached into his wallet and pulled out a 10 dollar bill and said, "get some more on me. It will make me feel better to see my lil bro feel comfortable."  
Ian smiled and took the 10.  
After he filled the basket with different colored bandanas, everyone went tk get something for dinner.  
Afterwards they checked out and went home.   
Barley and ian helped carry the bags inside.  
Ian put the bandanas he got with the rest of them in his room. He smiled at them and then went back downstairs to help make dinner.  
Laurel cooked lazagnia and breadsticks for dinner. Barley and ian helped out.  
They ate dinner and then got ready for bed.  
Laurel patted ian on the back and said, "dont worry bout school ian. Let me handle it. People will be treating you kindly when I'm done." Ian smiled and then went upstairs and got ready for bed.   
Barley did the same.  
Soon, everyone was in bed.  
Ian hooked up to the oxygen machine and surfed his phone a little before falling asleep. 

Everything would be ok. He just had to trust what his mom said.


End file.
